Cruce de Caminos
by shadowjadis
Summary: Las Tierras de los Ríos reciben en sus bosques más recónditos a tres lobas y un perro solitarios. Dos huyen de su destino, dos van a buscarlo. ¿Qué ocurrirá si sus caminos se llegan a cruzar? Dedicado a Lady Julia Stark, una mujer que sabe lo que quiere. Tú me diste los colores, yo pinté la historia.


**Disclaimer: Ni los lugares ni los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad del gran George R. R. Martin.**

**Dedicatoria: Este fic es para mi amiga invisible Lady Julia, miembro del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **

I.

El cielo blanquecino iluminaba su camino mientras los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre las dormidas Puertas de la Luna. Las calles estaban engalanadas, a la espera del gran acontecimiento que tendría lugar al día siguiente: el enlace entre Harry Hardyng, conocido como el Heredero, y la joven Alayne Piedra, hija natural del Lord Protector del Valle.

Apretó el paso; si el suelo llegaba a cubrirse, la nieve traidora la delataría. Y ya había sido bastante difícil escapar de la fortaleza sin ser vista. Se colocó la capucha gris sobre la cabeza y se arrebujó más en la capa. El frío viento le azotaba las mejillas y se las teñía de rosado. Tragó saliva y, por un momento, se planteó volver a atrás, pero entonces recordó.

Unas horas antes, había recibido la confirmación de una de sus más terribles sospechas: el pequeño Robert Arryn, muerto medio año antes, no había fallecido como consecuencia de su enfermedad, sino asesinado por el mismísimo Petyr Baelish. El Lord Protector había estado aprovechándose de los maestres y de la debilidad del niño para darle pócimas que habían acabado por llevárselo a la tumba. Una vez utilizado, se había deshecho de él, como quien decapita a su caballo una vez está demasiado agotado o viejo para galopar. Gracias a una carta que había podido encontrar por casualidad, había descubierto que planeaba hacer lo mismo con ella en breve.

Así que, por primera vez en su vida, Sansa Stark había decidido confiar en sus impulsos y huir. Había pasado suficiente tiempo esperando al príncipe de sus sueños como para comprender que, si quería salvarse, debía hacerlo ella misma en lugar de rezar porque al fin apareciese un caballero dispuesto a luchar por ella y protegerla. Era consciente de que sería peligroso, pero no tenía nada que perder; si se quedaba allí, no la aguardaba un destino mucho mejor…

II.

Después de un tiempo de tranquilidad y retiro, había llegado el momento de volver a correr. Siempre supo que no duraría eternamente. Aun así, una parte de él, la misma que ansiaba ser humano, se había sentido morir cuando uno de los peregrinos de Isla Tranquila lo había reconocido. Pronto llegarían los soldados preguntando por él para llevarlo de vuelta a Desembarco del Rey, donde lo ajusticiarían por traidor. También, como había explicado atropelladamente el infeliz, circulaban historias sobre cómo se había dedicado a saquear las Tierras de los Ríos y violar mujeres y niños acompañado de un grupo de bandidos.

Los monjes no podrían protegerlo, ni necesitaba que lo hicieran. Isla Tranquila había sido un buen escondite, pero no era su hogar ni jamás lo sería. Había llegado el momento de buscar otro. Así que Sandor Clegane ensilló su caballo y volvió a la vida que casi había olvidado: la del forajido… la del Perro.

La noche lo recibió como una vieja amiga. Sandor comprendió que, en los tiempos que se avecinaban, la oscuridad sería su única y mejor aliada. Los frondosos bosques lo esconderían. Antes de quedarse en la isla, siempre se había valido por sí mismo para sobrevivir, y lo volvería a hacer. Además, sin el yelmo con forma de cabeza de perro ni la túnica de los hermanos, no sería tan fácil de encontrar. Tarde o temprano se toparía con alguien en el camino a quien le podría robar alguna prenda con la que ocultar la parte quemada tan característica de su rostro.

III.

Sabía matar de las formas más sutiles. Había vivido miles de vidas y había sido muchas personas distintas en poco más de un año. Había aprendido a controlar y agudizar todos sus sentidos, y a no depender de uno solo. También sabía robar, ocultarse y dar el golpe antes de que siquiera la vieran venir. Sin embargo, había una cosa que aún no había logrado, y en el fondo de su alma estaba segura de que jamás lo haría: dejar de ser Arya Stark.

El día que al fin comprendió que los fantasmas de su pasado nunca la dejarían en paz, tomó una decisión. Quizás el motivo por el que había encontrado la Casa de Blanco y Negro no era servir al Dios de Muchos Rostros ni conceder el don a aquellos que lo pidiesen. Lo más probable era que el azar la hubiera llevado hasta allí porque era lo que necesitaba: entrenar cuerpo y mente para cumplir su verdadero objetivo. Y ese fin no era otro que la venganza. Por eso, aquel mismo día decidió regresar a Poniente y llevar a cabo su misión.

Aún recordaba todos sus nombres. Durante toda la travesía desde Braavos hasta Puerto Gaviota, la lista mental que llevaba años confeccionando resonaba en su cabeza. _Valar Morghulis_. Pero de todas aquellas personas, había un rostro que todavía visualizaba especialmente nítido: Walder Frey. Él había matado a su madre y a su hermano de la manera más vil y rastrera. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

En un día o dos, tal vez menos si los vientos eran favorables, desembarcaría en Poniente de nuevo. No veía la hora de poner el pie en las Tierras de los Ríos y comenzar su búsqueda. Y quién sabe, tal vez… sólo tal vez… se encontraría con algún viejo conocido al que realmente se alegrase de ver.

IV.

El horizonte se teñía de colores oscuros, y las sombras que salpicaban los bosques crecían lentamente. Mal momento para estar allí, solo e indefenso. Era un hombre corpulento, con una cara que recordaba a la de un roedor y un blasón formado por dos torres gemelas unidas por un puente en el jubón. No llevaba nada consigo, ninguno de esos terribles objetos afilados. Parecía perdido; silbaba una melodía simple, como si quisiera sentirse menos solo, sin percatarse de los dos ojos dorados que lo acechaban tras los arbustos.

La impaciencia le rugía en el estómago. Pronto sería suyo, antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta. Una ramita crujió bajo su peso, lo que sobresaltó al hombre. Ya no podía esperar más, así que salió de su escondite y se lanzó a por su presa. Aterrorizado, el hombre intentó luchar y forcejear, sin dejar de proferir alaridos de miedo y esfuerzo. Olía su pánico. Su pánico y su carne, blanda y tierna, y lo único que deseaba era saciarse con tan suculento manjar.

Sin mucha dificultad, lo derribó. Él trató de zafarse, pero ella era aún más grande y fuerte que él. Lo hizo sangrar, y aquello avivó más sus sentidos. Le gustaba el sabor y la sensación de calidez que le producía la sangre. No tardó mucho en imponerse sobre él y desgarrarle el grueso cuello. La saliva se le acumulaba con anticipación; el festín había comenzado. Degustó a su trofeo lentamente, dejando que la boca y el estómago se le llenasen de su sabor. Pronto llegó el resto de su manada, y rodearon el cadáver, hambrientos. Impuso orden con un gruñido.

Entonces… algo la detuvo. Las orejas se le erizaron, en señal de alerta. Después de tantos años, había captado una presencia… _su_ presencia. Aunque su vínculo siempre había sido fuerte, aquella noche lo sentía con más violencia que nunca desde que se separaron, tanta que se estremeció. ¿Sería posible que ella anduviese cerca de allí?

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Empezaba a nevar de nuevo, y un copo de nieve le rozó el hocico. El pelaje la protegía del frío. Llamó la atención de los demás con unos aullidos. Era hora de ponerse en marcha y buscar refugio para esa noche.

V.

Con un suspiro, Sansa aceptó al fin una verdad que no podía seguir negando: se había perdido. Llevaba días vagando y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Al menos podía sentirse orgullosa de haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo por sí sola, cosa de la que nunca se creyó capaz. Aun así, la euforia y la sorpresa de descubrirse más fuerte de lo que ella imaginaba, empezaba a decaer.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo de tanto caminar. Su estómago no había dejado de rugir desde que se terminó la comida que había podido llevarse al escapar. Estaba sucia y tenía frío. Llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de Invernalia, y casi había olvidado lo que era la nieve. Además, apenas había conseguido dormir por el miedo a que alguien la encontrase y le hiciera daño. Por un momento, envidió a su hermana. Arya no pasaría hambre. Habría robado a alguien por el camino o habría cazado algún animal. Siempre se le dio bien tirar con arco. A Arya no le importaría estar sucia ni tendría miedo de toparse con nadie, pues sabría defenderse. Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla, colorada por el frío, al recordar que ni siquiera sabía si Arya seguía viva.

Deshecha, se dejó caer de rodillas junto a un árbol. Aunque su intuición le decía que debía continuar para salir de ese bosque lo antes posible, no podía más. Necesitaba descansar. Acomodó la espalda contra el tronco, se envolvió en la capa y cerró los ojos. Sólo un momento… sería sólo un momento…

Un gruñido la despertó de repente. Algo se movía entre los arbustos. Algo grande. Quiso escapar, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, paralizado por el miedo. Entonces la criatura echó a correr hacia ella. Cuando sus piernas al fin reaccionaron, trató de arrastrarse hacia atrás como los cangrejos, pero el árbol la detenía. Ya lo tenía delante, casi podía sentir cómo se le clavaban aquellos colmillos. Cerró los ojos, esperando que al menos la muerte fuera rápida.

Pero esa muerte no llegó. Al menos no para ella. Lo único que oyó fue un gruñido de dolor y cómo algo pesado caía al suelo. El jabalí yacía junto a ella, con una espada clavada en el lomo. Un hombre, quizás el más grande que había visto jamás, tiró de la empuñadura. Lentamente, alzó la vista hacia su salvador, que no daba muestras de haberse percatado de su presencia. Estaba muy ocupado agachándose para recoger su trofeo de caza. Entonces fue cuando lo vio más de cerca. Casi se le salió el corazón por la boca al reconocer aquellas cicatrices que le ocupaban media cara. Su mirada se topó con aquel frío ojo gris, casi animal.

-¿¡Pajarito!?

VI.

Era ya de noche, pero no le importaba. En la Casa de Blanco y Negro le habían enseñado a amar la oscuridad y verla como una aliada. Cuanto antes pudiera llegar a Los Gemelos, antes poner en marcha su venganza. Asimismo, si existía la posibilidad de personarse en el Cruce cuando éste estuviera envuelto por la penumbra, mejor aún. Así podría ser una sombra más, una que nadie viera venir hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Tampoco la asustaba el bosque. Sabía que había criaturas peligrosas acechando, pero también se sabía capaz de enfrentarse a ellas. Así que prosiguió la marcha con calma, observando los alrededores. La pálida luz de la luna se filtraba tímida entre las copas de los árboles; sólo ella iluminaba su camino. No necesitaba más. El viento hacía susurrar las hojas, y la cantinela de los grillos y algún ave nocturna eran el único acompañamiento. La melodía ocultaba el sonido de sus pasos. _Silenciosa como una sombra._

Al llegar a un claro, algo se removió en su interior. Sentía una extraña inquietud. En su pecho, los latidos se aceleraban triunfales, como si acabase de llegar justo a donde debía. Sin embargo, Los Gemelos aún debían de estar a, al menos, un día de camino. Recorrió la zona con la mirada. Su olfato le indicó la presencia de animales. Entre los árboles, logró distinguir la silueta de un lobo.

Pronto, se dio cuenta de que eran más de uno. Estaba rodeada, de hecho. Tragó saliva. La sensación de alerta no se marchaba. Y aun así, no tenía miedo. No era el pánico lo que le erizaba el vello despertaba todos sus sentidos. Por un momento, se detuvo en seco. Los lobos la observaban, y ella a ellos, pero ninguno parecía tener intención de atacarla.

Entonces, uno de ellos salió de entre los árboles y se mostró. Era más grande que todos los demás. Sus ojos dorados destacaban en la negrura de la noche. Dio unos pocos pasos y se detuvo muy cerca de ella, olfateando. Con un respingo, Arya comprendió. Extendió el brazo despacio; enseguida, notó cómo la lengua de Nymeria le lamía la palma de la mano. La niña sonrió. Aquel cosquilleo le pareció lo más delicioso que había sentido en años.

Se arrodilló junto a su loba y la abrazó. Por fin, su corazón se relajó. Había encontrado lo que sus sentidos parecían decirle que buscaba. Y así, la niña que había tenido mil nombres volvió a recordar lo que era un hogar.

VII.

El caballero renegado se mantenía a una distancia prudencial del fuego. Su recelo no pasaba desapercibido. Las llamas dibujaban sombras en su feo rostro. Sansa lo observaba discretamente a la vez que comía un bocadito de uno de los conejos que había cazado ese día.

Al mirarlo, no podía evitar pensar que, de no haber sido por él, probablemente ya estaría muerta. O bien aquel jabalí la habría atravesado con uno de sus colmillos, como le ocurrió al rey Robert, o el hambre y el frío ya habrían acabado con ella. Agradecía el calor de la hoguera, y aquel conejo casi crudo le parecía un exquisito manjar. Pero, sobre todo, daba gracias a los Siete por no estar sola.

Si bien la compañía la hacía sentir más protegida, en los pocos días que llevaban caminando juntos, el Perro y ella apenas se habían dicho una palabra. Y había una en concreto que le rondaba la mente desde aquel encuentro fortuito.

-Gracias –susurró.

Sandor, que hasta entonces había tenido la mirada fija en su cena, salió de su ensimismamiento. Hizo un sonido ronco y gutural antes de responder.

-Simplemente tuviste suerte, niña.

-Pero tú me salvaste –insistió ella- No tenías por qué haberme llevado contigo, y aun así, lo hiciste.

-¿Es que acaso habría tenido otra opción? –el hombretón se encogió de hombros y arrancó un pedazo de carne con los dientes- Habrías venido conmigo tanto si hubiera querido como si no.

Le dolió recibir una respuesta tan brusca. Después de tanto tiempo, se sintió tonta por tener que recordarse una vez más que ni él era un caballero, ni ella era su damisela en peligro ni aquello era una canción. Bajó la mirada y se quedó fija en la hipnótica danza de las llamas.

-Puedo irme, si es lo que quieres.

Esta vez fue el Perro quien se sorprendió. Terminó de rebañar el hueso y lo escupió. La niña que recordaba no habría dicho algo así.

-Pues adelante, pajarito, no voy a ser yo quien te lo impida. Pero ya has podido comprobar que el bosque no es seguro para una niñita sola.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así? –replicó la chica- ¿Tan difícil te resulta ser amable con alguien por una vez?

Lo había mirado a los ojos. Además del dolor, en sus ojos, que resplandecían al fuego, le pareció ver algo distinto. Aquella determinación, si no recordaba mal, habría sido más propia de su hermana.

-La cortesía no es más que una farsa. Una mentira inútil. Que se queden tus queridos caballeros con esas estupideces.

-Sólo quería ser agradecida. Puede que no seas un auténtico caballero, pero yo sé que en el fondo eres un buen hombre. No entiendo por qué te empeñas en ocultarlo.

-Hombres buenos, hombres malos, ¿qué más da? –gruñó el Perro- Todos comen. Todos cagan. Y todos mueren.

-Te equivocas. No todos los hombres son iguales. Cualquier otro habría pasado de largo. Tal vez incluso me habría hecho daño. Pero tú no lo hiciste. Si sigo viva, es gracias a ti –se levantó del tronco en el que estaba sentada y bordeó el fuego para acercarse a él- Y no es la primera vez que me has ayudado.

No respondió, aunque seguía sin apartar la mirada de ella. Quizás no estaba escuchando. Quizás simplemente no quería discutir. Sansa, no obstante, quería creer que había conseguido dejarlo sin respuesta. La chica se detuvo justo delante de él.

-Tienes más honor que muchos de los que se hacen llamar señores o caballeros. Si hay algo bueno en ti, deberías sentirte orgulloso.

Se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla, justo en la zona cubierta por las cicatrices. El Perro se estremeció por el contacto, pero no se apartó.

VIII.

Casi se le escapó una exclamación de júbilo. Al fin había dejado atrás la espesura, y ya se divisaba aquel famoso puente. Los castillos idénticos que lo custodiaban, uno a cada lado, no dejaban lugar a dudas. Sonrió a su loba, agradecida. De alguna manera, ella la había conducido hasta allí. Nymeria le respondió con un lametón en la mano.

Necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para cuando llegase allí, así que Arya decidió sentarse un momento a descansar y afilar su Aguja. Aún recordaba la cálida sensación que la había invadido al recogerla de su escondite antes de marcharse de la Casa de Blanco y Negro. Nymeria estaba sentada a su lado y la observaba en silencio, expectante. Salvo para cazar, no se había separado de su dueña ni un momento.

De pronto, a la loba se le erizó el pelo del lomo. Se irguió rápidamente y gruñó al aire. Comenzó a caminar y a olfatear, como siguiendo el rastro de algo. Aquello no tenía buena pinta. Arya dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la siguió, espada en mano. Al llegar a los límites del bosque, Nymeria echó a correr, con una furia que no le había visto desde hacía tiempo.

La niña mantuvo una cierta distancia con ella y trató de ser lo más sigilosa posible. Entonces, agudizó el oído y oyó voces. No estaban solas. Su compañera animal aulló y se lanzó rápidamente en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido. Los árboles formaban como un corredor y, al final de éste, divisó a la futura víctima. Era un hombre, un hombre muy grande, fuerte y desgarbado. A medida que se iban acercando, su imagen se fue haciendo más clara, al igual que las cicatrices que poblaban la mitad de su cara…

Enloquecida, Nymeria se lanzó contra el Perro de un salto y lo derribó. Forcejearon y, por unos instantes, el caballero renegado pareció capaz de contenerla. Ésta le clavaba las zarpas y lanzaba dentelladas a su cuello, a sus fuertes brazos, a la carne quemada de su rostro… Hombre y loba rodaron por el suelo entre gruñidos, en una lucha a muerte. Sandor se aferraba a sus patas delanteras y trataba de esquivar sus ataques, pero no lograba zafarse de ella.

Arya corrió hacia ellos, preparada para intervenir… pero antes de que llegase hasta allí, la pelea terminó. En un momento en el que el Perro bajó la guardia, los colmillos de Nymeria se abrieron paso hasta su cuello y mordieron. El fugitivo notó cómo las fuerzas se le apagaban con el dolor mientras el animal le desgarraba la garganta a mordiscos. Sólo entonces fue cuando Arya reparó en la joven temblorosa que sollozaba en un rincón…


End file.
